Just For Tonight
by xpunkedfreakx
Summary: Punk finds out some surprising news about a certain superstar. Will he be able to fix the other man's broken heart? Dolph/Punk SLASH.


Punk was casually walking towards the entrance to the locker rooms. Tonight, he and the other guys were putting on a house show somewhere in Boston. His match just so happened to be the last one of the night. It was against Alberto Del Rio. Of course, he had won. Surprisingly, Del Rio did a pretty good job. He actually managed to nail Punk in the stomach a few times. The pain wasn't too bad though, it was nothing a good night's rest and a warm shower wouldn't fix. Still, his head was aching something awful. Props to Del Rio for landing a swift kick to his head. Never before had Punk thought the other would be able to put up such a good fight. Anyways, he finally reached the locker rooms. His plan was to quick change into his street clothes, grab his bag, and head out. He'd shower back at the hotel, since it was nicer there. Not to mention that everyone was already gone. Del Rio was still hanging around, but last Punk saw was the taller man heading to the stands to sign autographs. He really didn't want to stay here longer than he had to. Unfortunately, it seems like his plans were gonna have to be put on hold for a little while.

Upon entering the room, his ears appeared to have picked up a sound. It was odd, considering that the room was empty. Of course, the showers were around the corner, but why would anyone still be here right now? The brunette shrugged it off and strolled over to his locker. As he began to pull off his shirt, he heard it again. This time there was no mistaking it. He indeed heard a noise. Oddly enough, it sounded like a sniffle. Was someone in here crying? Slowly and quietly, Punk pulled the remainder of his shirt back down and cautiously walked towards the shower area. He peeked his head around the corner. At this arena they were lucky enough to have the showers with stalls and curtains. Tip toeing his way to the very last stall, he stopped right outside the navy blue shower curtain. The sniffling had ended suddenly, meaning that whoever the mysterious crying person was, knew Punk was there. For a moment, the tattooed superstar debated on whether or not he should just leave the man alone, whoever they were. Maybe they wanted some privacy. Then again... He'd feel really shitty if the person actually needed help and he did nothing about it. With a deep breath, he gripped the blue plastic and gently shifted it aside. Punk's eyes widened in surprise at the helpless looking superstar that was sitting on the tiled ground.,

"Ziggler?" Punk questioned aloud as he took in the sight of the heart wrenching scene before him. The usual cocky, show off looked absolutely terrible. His sweaty blonde hair was matted against his forehead. Red rimmed eyes stared up at him, showing signs of embarrassment and betrayal. Quickly, Dolph rubbed a tan hand across his face, trying to dry his tear stained cheeks. He sniffled a bit and swallowed nervously. Twisting his head in what appeared to be shame, the blonde leaned his head against the cool white wall. His legs were pulled tightly to his chest as he took deep breaths, trying to simmer down.

"Hey, uhhh, buddy? What's wrong?" Punk asked in what was hopefully a concerned tone. Dolph and him never really had a strong relationship. In fact, they really couldn't stand each other. It's strange though since they sorta acted somewhat alike. They both were smart asses and even Punk could admit that he himself was cocky at times. Maybe that's why they found each other to be quite annoying. They seemed to bump heads a lot. Still, the lack of friendship did not bother Punk one bit. He was still incredibly curious as to why Ziggler was sitting on the floor crying his heart out. What the hell happened? Standing there awkwardly, Punk shifted his stance. He waited a few moments, but received no reply. Sighing, the brunette slowly took a few steps towards the show off. When Dolph continued to show no response, he took a seat next to the younger man. Punk was sitting cross legged, his thigh lightly touching the other man's tanned one. Instantly, Dolph raised his head to quirk an eyebrow at Punk.,

"W-what do you.. want?" Dolph said in a voice barely above a whisper. He sounded choked up and it made Punk a bit upset. Why did he feel so concerned for the man next to him? He had no idea. Though, it might have to do with his curiosity. What could've happened that had Dolph so upset? It's not like he was in a feud with anyone at the moment, so that couldn't be the problem. Also, he had won his match tonight. It had been against Kofi Kingston. It was an intense match, but the superstar didn't look as if he were too banged up.,

"I.. uhh... I just was wondering why you seem so upset... what's wrong?" Punk asked for a second time. Again, he did not expect Dolph to answer. Apparently, the blonde had lost all self control of his feelings though, because one minute he wanted nothing to do with Punk and the next he began to babble like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, it's just that... After my match with Kofi, I walked to the back with Jack and Vickie, like I usually do, right?" Dolph spoke quietly and Punk nodded in understanding to show that he was listening. Suddenly, Dolph shifted his body so that he was now facing the other superstar.,

"Well, since Jack didn't have a match tonight, he decided to wait out in the hall with Vickie while I changed. As I was getting dressed, Kofi came in a few minutes after me. He looked pretty alarmed, ya know? I thought it was nothing till he walked up to me and he told me... he told me..." Dolph stuttered for a moment, halting in mid sentence. Punk was hanging onto every word. Instead of pressuring the show off into telling him more, he decided to wait for Dolph to compose himself. He noticed a few tears began to cascade their way down Ziggler's cheeks again as he broke into a sob.

"He said he caught Jack and Vickie... k-kissing..." On the last word, Dolph's voice cracked with sadness as he continued to cry like he had been doing earlier.,

"Well, he could've been lying, trying to get you wound up" Punk said, trying to be reassuring. Sadly, he did not manage to help as the other didn't stop his cries.

"T-That's what I thought at first, but he seemed so serious. So, I quietly snuck out there to see for myself and he was... right. HE WAS RIGHT!" Dolph yelled the last bit as he brought his fist up and banged it against his head a few times.

"Hey, hey... Shhhh.. It's alright..." said Punk as he grabbed Dolph's wrist in mid air and slowly pulled it down to his side.,

"Look, I'm sure you'll be able to find another girl. This isn't the end, Dolph. Vickie wasn't all that great anyways!" Again, he tried to be reassuring. This time, he thought it had worked though. After he had spoken, Dolph seemed to calm down and reduce his loud sobbing to quiet sniffles.,

"It's not Vickie that I'm upset about..." Dolph said so quietly and Punk had to strain his ears just to hear him. Wait, had he heard that correctly?

"What was that?" Punk asked again and waited for Dolph to reply.

"This probably won't seem like such a surprise to you but," He stopped his sentence to take a deep breath. "I'm gay. I-I was dating Jack. What Vickie and I had was just an onscreen fling. It was nothing..." Punk forced his jaw to stay closed despite the shocking news. Dolph was gay? He never would've guessed it. Well, if he really thought about it then it didn't seem so surprising. The man did seem to have a weird obsession with pink and with his hair. Not to mention all those smiles and winks at Jack. Hell, Punk was pretty sure that Dolph had smacked Jack's ass once before he entered the ring. Punk considered it just to be a playful thing though. Nothing too serious. Wow.,

"Uhhh, well..." Punk wasn't exactly sure of what he should say at the moment. He was never really good at giving advice. He was supposed to be the smartass guy who always had to reply with a good comeback. He's not one to help with failed relationships. Also, Dolph freakin' Ziggler just came out to him! How the hell do you respond to something like that?

"Look, if you're disgusted and you want to leave. Fine. Just go. I've had enough trouble, okay? Just please, please don't tell anyone!" Dolph spoke in such a heart breaking voice that Punk could feel his heart soften. He bit his lip in confusion. What does he say? He's never been put in a situation like this before.,

"No, I'm not.. disgusted and I'm not going to leave. Okay, I'm not the best person to go to for advice about this, but I promise you that this is not the end, kay? There are plenty of other... guys out there for you. If Jack was stupid enough to let a guy like you go for someone like Vickie. Then let him go. He doesn't deserve you.." Punk finished his mini rant by rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He blushed profusely when Dolph stared at him with wide, puffy red eyes.

"Y-You mean that?" Dolph whispered as he started to give away a very small, almost hidden smile.,

"Of course I do. I know we don't have the strongest friendship ever. Actually, we never really talk at all, but honestly, it's uhh... umm.. It makes me sad to see you like this.." Punk spoke out before he could think. What was he even saying? He wasn't supposed to be a mushy, feelings guy! He's supposed to be a badass with a cocky, don't care attitude. Still, looking at the now little twinkle of hope in Dolph's eyes made his heart flutter a bit. Wait, did he really just think that? What is going on?

"Uhh, how about we go get changed and then we can get a ride to the hotel, okay?" Punk said as he tried to quickly change the subject while Dolph seemed to be in a better mood. Suddenly, the slight smile that was hinted on Ziggler's face disappeared and he went stiff.

"I-I can't..." spoke Dolph as he shook his head, looking very frightened. Punk looked at him with a confused expression.

"No, no! I can't cause... well, because.. Jack and I are rooming together..." continued Dolph as he trailed off. Tense silence filled the air around them as both men sat there awkwardly.,

"Oh, sorry... " replied Punk as he gave the blonde an apologetic look. Crap, uh. What does he do now? He could always take Dolph to a different hotel. No, that would be rude and terrible. The guy just had his heart broken right in front of his eyes, the last thing he needs is to be by himself. Punk tried to visualize himself in Ziggler's situation and thought about what would be the best option. Suddenly, he got an idea. It was a long shot and could make for some very awkward moments, but it will have to do. For tonight, Punk decided that he will play the good guy. Just for tonight.,

"You could always just room with me...?" It came out more like a question, but Dolph understood. As soon as the words left his lips, a warm and bright smile flashed across the younger wrestler's face.,

"I-I don't want to be a bother though..." Dolph spoke quietly. As he said this, his face dimmed a bit.,

"Don't worry about it, you're fine. It's all good. Besides, I was going to be alone tonight anyways..." Punk said and he realized something about himself. When he really thought about it, he wouldn't mind helping the show off for tonight. In fact, it made him feel good inside. The returning smile that Dolph was now wearing just made him feel even greater. Since when did he care about other's feelings? Huh, this night is just all kinds of crazy. After a minute, Punk stood up off the ground, offering his hand to Dolph. Hesitantly, Dolph accepted it and rose to his feet as well. Both man slowly walked out of the empty showers and went to their lockers. Punk quickly peeled off his 'Best In The World' tee. He felt Dolph's eyes on him so he turned to face the other man. Blushing red, Ziggler gave a small smile before he too pulled off his shirt and switched it for a clean one. Punk grabbed a black shirt that had some sort of band name on it. Next he pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans and a baseball cap to cover his messy hair. When he was finished packing, he looked over to see Dolph wearing a white tank top with tight black jeans. It looked much better than that pink crap he always wears. Grabbing their gear, both men set off towards the parking lot.

The ride to the hotel was a quiet one. It wasn't really an awkward silence. It was serene and just downright peaceful. The traffic wasn't too bad and when they had left nearly all the fans were already gone. It made both men wonder just how long had they stayed in the locker room...,

When they finally got to the hotel, Punk paid the driver and they walked inside with their bags. Punk already had his key, considering that he had booked his room earlier. Good thing he did too because as he walked past the front desk, he heard the lady tell someone that all the rooms had been taken already. It's not a surprise though. All the wrestlers had been told to stay at this specific hotel since they all had to catch their flights for the next city in the morning. The management figured it would be easier to keep track of everyone if they just stayed at one place. The hotel wasn't the fanciest one they had ever stayed in. It looked affordable, yet a bit cheap. Whatever, they were only here for one night anyways.

"Thanks again... for putting up with me for tonight..." Dolph said with nervousness in his voice as they rode in the elevator. Punk shook his head with a smile.

"I already told you, it's no bother. Really. I'm sure you'll be great company. Now just shut up and accept my offer" The tattooed superstar said as he playfully shoved Dolph. The blonde gave him a smile and his eyes seemed to sparkle under the lighting. Wait, sparkle? Did Punk really just think that? As they stepped out of the elevator, they walked down the hallways.

"So, what room are we go-" Dolph stopped in mid sentence as he rounded the corner with Punk. Of course, he saw the one man that he never wanted to see nor speak to again. Punk gave a quiet gasp as he saw Jack Swagger heading their way. He better not try anything...,

"Oh my gosh, Dolph. I'm so freakin' sorry, okay? She came onto me, I swear! Please forgive me!" were the first words to spill out of Jack's mouth. Punk glanced over to look at Dolph's reaction. His eyes were already starting to become glossy.

"Babe, just come back to our room, okay? We can talk this over an-",

"Shut up..." Punk interjected. Jack gave him and incredulous look before responding.

"What did you just say?" He asked with sass in his tone. Punk rolled his eyes.

"You heard me you two-timing asshole. Ziggler, here, want's nothing to do with you're sorry ass, so back off. You've ruined your chance!" The older superstar spat out. This time it was Dolph's turn to gasp as he turned to face Punk.,

"You're the one who needs to back off. This is between Dolph and I, so you should stay out of it. Besides, he can speak for himself!" Jack snapped back with a glare and then looked over to Dolph with pleading eyes.

"Punk is... right..." said the show off as he began to go back to his shy state.

"What's that, baby?" Jack asked in a comforting tone. Really, it just made Punk want to barf. That and punch him square in his lying face.,

"I said, Punk is right! You are an asshole and I don't care what you have to say. We're done and over with. And quit calling me that. I'm not your 'baby' anymore!" Dolph yelled. This time both Punk and Jack stared at the angered superstar. Punk let a smile come to his face, while Swagger looked like he wanted to cry. Heh, serves him right thought Punk.,

"Cmon', let's go..." Punk said as he draped his arm around Dolph's waist protectively, while smirking at Jack who scoffed in response. Punk's not sure why he decided to hold onto Ziggler like the way he was, but it just felt right. Once they reached their room. Punk removed his hand and instead fished inside his pocket for the keycard. As soon as they entered the room, both men dropped their things and turned to stare at each other. A few moments of silence, then... laughter. They erupted into fits of giggles as they held onto their stomachs.

"Did you see Jack's face when you went off on him?" Punk said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and when you pulled me away by my waist. Damn, he was so jealous!" Dolph replied. Soon, after realizing what he had just said, they both quieted down and glanced around.,

"So, um. Do you want the shower first?" Punk asked Dolph, trying to avoid the quietness.

"Sure! I'll only be a few minutes though since I like quick showers." responded Dolph. Punk nodded and watched as the blonde went into the bathroom. He took a seat on the edge of the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees as he thought through all the events that had happened today. Never before had he thought that one day he'd be helping Dolph Ziggler get over a bad breakup with Jack Swagger. It was so strange. Yet, here he was sitting on a hotel bed, listening to the water turn on in the bathroom. In there was the show off that always was so cocky and happy. Punk can't really explain why he wanted to help. He's not one for being so kind to others, especially with people whom he's not even friends with. Guess it was just a spur of the moment thought Punk with a shrug. It didn't matter much either way because tomorrow they'll go their separate ways. It's not like they're gonna become best buddies just because of tonight.,

"Hey, uhh, Punk..." the voice brought Punk out of his thoughts. He glanced up and saw a shirtless Dolph Ziggler peaking his head out of the bathroom. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"My clothes are in Jack's room.. So..." the blonde said awkwardly, hoping the other man would take the hint. Punk did. He quickly got up and ran over to his dresser. Pulling out a pair of black shorts, he handed them to Dolph, who gave him a smile in return. The door shut again and Punk was left alone with his thoughts. Instead of thinking, he decided to turn on the TV. He flipped through random channels until Dolph came out of the bathroom.

"Your turn" said the freshly cleaned wrestler. Punk nodded and grabbed his clothes and went into the shower. While he was in there, Dolph noticed the TV was on. He didn't want to think about tonight, he wanted a distraction. Wait... He halted. There is only one bed. Maybe that's why Punk wasn't rooming with anyone because he had a singles room. Ah, well. They can figure out the sleeping arrangement when he gets out. Dolph crawled up onto the comfy bed, sitting his back against the headboard. A horror movie came on. The lights were already off and Dolph didn't feel like changing the channel. Instead, he pulled the covers up over his naked chest. Ten minutes into the movie, Punk walked out of the bathroom. Dolph found himself blushing as he stared at the shirtless superstar. Punk only wore a pair of black pajama pants that hung dangerously low on his hips. His smooth chest looked like a sea of colors with all the tattoos. Usually, his hair was gelled back, but tonight it hung over his forehead with a part in the middle. Dolph knows he shouldn't be so observant, but he couldn't help himself. Punk was a very attractive man. Also, he was single now, right? It's not bad to just look. He huffed as his mind led back to his now previous relationship. Now that he thinks about it, it wasn't all that great. Jack was a huge flirt, ,not just with Dolph Also, he could be annoying at times. Hell, he didn't even remember Dolph's birthday! Which happened a few months ago. That day was forever burned into his mind. He expected a birthday kiss or a card. No. His friends ended up throwing him a party while Jack went to the bar by himself. Come to think of it... Vickie wasn't at his party either.

Now angered, Dolph realized that he was better off without Swagger. Why had he even dated him in the first place? Because they were close in the wrestling business? Ugh, he is so stupid. Due to the fact that Dolph was having a mental argument, he didn't even notice Punk sliding into the bed beside him. Now, he wasn't the only one who had taken interest in the horror movie.,

"Holy crap!" Dolph exclaimed as a dark figure popped up on the screen, letting out a scream. Punk burst into laughter. The blonde turned to look at him with a glare. The straight edge star gave him a smile and they both turned their attention back to the screen. A few moments later...

"You don't handle scary movies well, do you?" Punk said trying to hold back laughter. Without letting his eyes leave the screen, Dolph replied.

"Shut up. This isn't even scar-" before the words could leave his mouth, he jumped in fright as blood splattered across the screen.

"Oh, really? Cause you look pretty freaked out to me. Wanna hold my hand so you'll feel safe?" Punk said as he laughed again. Dolph turned to look at him questionably, which caused Punk to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. Ziggler laughed too.

When the movie finished, Punk grabbed the remote and turned the TV on mute. Both men sat there silently as they tried to think of something to say. Like how the heck they were gonna sleep.

"Well, uhhh, I guess I'll sleep on the floor..." Punk said as he spoke up. Dolph shook his head.

"No, no. I'll take the floor!" he replied.

"No, I will."

"I will!"

"..."

"I guess we could... uhhh share the bed? If you're not too weirder out by that. Ya know, so we don't have to argue about this.." said Punk. Damn, he was being really generous. If it had been anyone else, he would've kicked them to the curb already. So, why is he being so kind? It's not like he liked Ziggler. Well, he was fun to be around outside of the ring. They weren't friends though and he definitely did not have any other feelings for the other man. Punk was as straight as they come. Not that he was against being gay or anything. So, why did he think that Dolph looked so damn cute right now?,

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good." replied the show off.

"Okay, uhm.." Punk started.

"Thanks, again. For all of this. I had no idea that you were such a nice guy. You don't seem that way inside the ring, no offense. I now we're not really friends, so I appreciate this a lot. Also, thanks to you I have finally realized that Jack's not the man for me. He was a jerk and I should've figured that out earlier. Anyways, you're really sweet. I like this side of you" Punk was shocked by the blonde's words. Did he really mean all of that?

"T-Thanks..." Punk replied. Wait, did he just stutter? He never stutters! Why was Adolph making him so nervous?

"You don't have to thank me anymore, Dolph. I get it. Consider this a random act of kindness, okay? I wouldn't do this for just anyone. And I'm not really sure why I even care so damn much. I usually don't care about other's feelings besides myself. I guess I just didn't like seeing you that upset. Plus, I knew Jack was a jerk anyways. You deserve way better and I-" Punk was stopped in the middle of his rant by the feeling of soft lips pressing flush against his own. His first reaction was to push Dolph away. He wasn't gay! He didn't like kissing men! What the hell? He didn't respond to the kiss, but he didn't push away either. His mind was so jumbled right now. Dolph pulled away a second later with an apologetic look.,

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just... I'm so grateful because of you right now. Also, I've been wanting to do that for a while... I'm so sorry..." said Dolph with a crack in his voice. He glanced down and fumbled the white blanket with his fingers. Punk was speechless. Great, because he didn't respond now Dolph thinks he hates him. He doesn't though, but because he didn't push him away, Punk was confused. He didn't like Dolph like that. Did he? No. He was a great kisser though. It was a spur of the moment. And... wait. Did Dolph just say that he's been wanting to do that for a while?

"What?" was Punk's only reply. Dolph glanced up at him.

"Every since you helped me out back at the locker room, I've wanted to do that. I was extremely heart broken and I kinda still am. See, Jack and I have been dating for quite a while. I thought my life was over, there was nothing. I had been betrayed and abandoned. Then you show up and flip my world around. You really made me happy. It's just as much as of a surprise to me as it is to you. I just wanted to thank you in a way that more than words can say...",

Again, Punk was stunned. He knew what Dolph meant though. He didn't have a crush on him or anything, Ziggler was just so thankful. That made Punk feel really good inside. Maybe he'll consider doing nice things for others more often if it makes him feel like this. Due to the outburst, Punk responded in the only way he knew how. Raising a hand up to cup Dolph's cheek, he very cautiously pressed their lips together. For a second, there was no response. Then, ever so slowly, Dolph reciprocated the kiss. It was nothing like the other kisses they each had before. It was sweet and serene. There wasn't sparks or anything cheesy like that. It was breath taking though. When both superstars pulled away, they grinned and tried to catch their breath.

"What was that for?" said Dolph as he panted lightly.

"That was my thanks to you" replied Punk with a slight chuckle.,

"I just want to put this out there though, so that there is no confusion. That kiss wasn't supposed to start anything, it was a thank you. That's all." Dolph stated.

"I know" Punk said with understanding in his voice. He was glad that his thoughts from earlier were correct. Nothing was going to change between them. This was a one time thing. As they crawled under the covers and turned off the TV, a calm silence flooded the air around them. They had their backs pressed against each other, trying to find comfort in such small space. Punk grumbled a bit and shifted, he couldn't find a good position. Dolph was uncomfortable too. After a minute, Punk decided to just go for it. It was only going to happen once, so why not? He flipped himself over so that his chest was touching Ziggler's back. Their bare torsos grazed each other's which cause a blush to spread across their faces. They couldn't see the other's reactions though. In one swift movement, Punk hooked his leg over Dolph's hip, pulling him closer. He also resorted to draping his arm over the blonde. Sighing with content, his nuzzled his face against Dolph's neck. No noise was then made, which caused it to seem like they had both fallen asleep. Then...

"Are you trying to spoon with me?" said Dolph with a giggle.,

"...maybe..." spoke Punk with a confident tone.

"Good" Ziggler replied as he leaned into the touch of the older man.

"By the way, if you tell anyone about our current situation, I will not hesitate to kick your ass!" Punk stated jokingly.

"Haha, goodnight... Phil" said Dolph with a yawn. Punk was too happy to scold him for using his legal name. Actually, it sounded nice.

"Night, Nick" he whispered with a grin, as he too fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
